Story:Star Trek: Crusade/Death from Above/Prologue
Commander Takashima, Lieutenant Bryant, Lieutenant Watson, Lieutenant Adams, and Doctor Samuels are walking throughout the corridor of a Vor'cha class attack cruiser. This could of been us Lieutenant Bryant says as she's shining her SIMs beacon on the damaged wires and support beams. They get inside the bridge and see the skeletons of the Klingon crew on the bridge with the shape of mouths on their chests and down Wraith soldiers with disruptor burns on their chests as well. Looks like the Wraith have been here as well Commander Takashima says as she looks around the bridge. Lieutenant Adams looks at the engineering console, while Lieutenant Watson sits at the ops console and reviews the sensor logs. Their warp and impulse engines are down but their shields and weapons are damaged beyond repair Lieutenant Adams says as he turns to Commander Takashima. Then Lieutenant Watson reports. It looks like they got into a fight with a Wraith cruiser and were boarded by their darts Lieutenant Watson says as she looks at the console screen and then at Commander Takashima. Then Takashima's combadge chirps and she tapped it. Takashima here go ahead Crusade Commander Takashima says as she tapped her communicator. Commander we're picking up a hyperspace window forming its a Wraith Hive ship heading our way Captain Lochley says over the combadge. Takashima looks at the away team. Beam us back we've set the charges throughout the attack cruiser Commander Takashima says as she looks at the team and reholsters her phaser. The team beams out as the Wraith soldiers beam in via Wraith darts. On the bridge of the Crusade the crew are at their battle stations firing the Hive ship, as the Away team steps onto the bridge. Sharise denoate the charges Captain Lochley says as she looks at the Lieutenant. She nods and inputs the command into the tactical console. And the Vor'cha attack cruiser blows up into a thousand pieces taking the Hive ship with it. The crew are celebrating their win. I guess this could be our first win against a Hive ship let's return to Earth and inform Starfleet Command Captain Lochley says as she looks at them. The Crusade meets up with the 147th commanded by the USS Intrepid-A. In the ready room of Admiral Kira's Captain Lochley is standing at ease briefing Admiral Kira on the recent victory against a Hive ship. As Typhuss is reviewing her report on the mission to check on the Vor'cha class attack cruiser that never reported back, he looks at her. He hands her another padd and gives her the next mission. What's this sir? Captain Lochley asked as she looks at Admiral Kira. Your next mission Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley. She sat in the chair in front of Admiral Kira's desk. Which is what sir Captain Lochley says as she looks at the Admiral. He spins his desk monitor to her and gives her the mission briefing. The Crusade has been tasked with a mission deep in Wraith space in the Pegasus galaxy to recruit the Genii Confederation to join the war efforts against the Wraith, which means you will have to head to the New Midway station located in the intergalactic void between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies and use the intergalactic gate bridge to get to the Pegasus galaxy says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley. She looks at him. Wait the Genii are those people with the nukes right? Lochley says as she looks at the Admiral. Yes and they use guns says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley. She looks at the padd. And if this is a trap because I've read Colonel Sheppard's reports on the Genii sir Captain Lochley says as she looks at the Admiral. Then you get the hell out of there and come home says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Lochley. She nods and leaves his ready room. On the bridge the crew is getting the ship ready when the Captain walked onto the bridge and pressed the intercom on her chair. All hands this is the Captain we've been tasked with a mission of great importance we're heading to the intergalactic void to the Midway II station, there we'll use the intergalactic gate bridge and transport to the Pegasus galaxy and search for the Genii to join us in the war with the Wraith I won't lie this will be a difficult task but I know that I can count on everyone of you and that we can get this mission done now let's get underway helm set a course for the New Midway space station and prepare to engage slipstream Captain Lochley says as she looks at Lieutenant Mitchell at the helm. He nods at her and turns back to his console. Course set and laid in Captain Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at the console read out and then at Captain Lochley. She looks at the viewer. Engage slipstream Captain Lochley says as she looks at the viewer. He pressed the button. The Crusade enters slipstream on course for the void between Milky Way and Pegasus.